Miya
Description Miya is a large yet young orphaned vampirised Echo Agarif, who has no idea of her real parents, let alone does anyone else. She covers herself with clothes, to stop herself from spreading the icy flame Echos leave behind. She has a very unpredictable personality, and as such it's impossible to tell what can make her happy or anger her. She very rarely ever flares, however when she does there is a lot of force behind it. The reason for this is that she prefers personally biting and freezing her opponents She is 20 years old, and lives alone in Snowdin, in a cabin she made in the forests. She is aggressive to normal Agarifs, thinking they look down on her simply for not being able to breath fire... Plus Fadala labs wants to experiment on her ice abilities and have tried to capture her more then once. As such she has a small bounty for her alive, which is nearly proven to be fruitless unless your happy being a cube of ice. She tucks her ears into the icy blue mask she wears, which is simply to make sure nothing can make contact with her face whilst still trying to look like she wasn't wearing a mask. She has a light blue and white scarf, as well as shirt and pants. The air around her is always cold, and as such in humid environments she has her own miniature snowstorm. Miya has slight Miatric blood, allowing her to summon objects of ice. One of her biggest summons being a minature ice fortress, 5m by 5m. She has been known to use it more of to contain/subdue someone or to make freezenads, balls of ice covered in her flame. Miya has a vampiric side to her, which gives her large fangs, strength, slightly enhanced senses and which grants her a slight power of necromancy, enough to rise a dead body/dust. However, this takes all her concentration, and the revived is a simple minion, with no memories and little thoughts of its own. She has hypnotism, though she often doesn't realize when she uses it. She also has bloodlust, which she is very good at staving off, but she can't do it forever and will eventually succumb to it. When this happens, her eyes turn red red and she suddenly becomes very aware as her vampire side takes over and her senses go into overdrive. Even in her vampire form, she still has control, but she has mostly given into her urge for blood, and can do little to stop herself. She often tries to hide herself away from people until she can stop it, but it doesn't always work out too well. Even then, she tries to hold back, trying not to attack. Relations Family *Parents (Unknown) Friends *NA Acquaintances *NA Enemies *Agarifs in general Stats *HP: 1227 *AT: 5 *DF: 8 *EXP On Kill: 13 *Gold on Win: 2 ACTs Check - [ AT, DF, You can feel like you're freezing even from here. ] Touch - [ Your finger turns numb. ] Hug - [ You hug Miya, you turn cold and numb. ] - The soul has a light blue tint to it, and moves slower. The next hit to the soul does 0 damage, but defense is dropped to 0 for 3 turns Chat - [ You converse with her. ] Quotes Encounter The air itself seems to shiver. Trivia * Gallery Category:Agarif